The Legend of the Dragon Flame
by Shelby1355
Summary: To save the Evertree the team has to find the girl with the power of the Dragon Flame. A forever living legendary power the created the world as they know it, but they don't have much time and a foe is tracking them. Can an old "friend" help them? How about some animals? And what's a team member hiding? You'll just have to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

" _So, the only way to win this war is by finding the source of the Dragon Flame and destroying it?" a man asked._

 _A book in his hand spoke the legend of the dragon and told him to find the girl. The girl, it said, "Close, but hard to reach with the improper tools and be careful because the ones in green are on the lookout for her too."_

 _The man nodded, closed the book, and set out in search for the four fallen. Consisting of Conor, Abeke, Meilin, and Rollan, one of the two girls had to have it or maybe even their spirit animals. One of them was bound to have it. He knew that Rollan and Abeke were in Stetriol and were coming back soon. As for Conor, Meilin, and Takoda, there was no telling when they would come back up. He had already taken over Greenhaven and it was just a matter of time before he would take Erdas. If those pesky Green and Redcloaks don't stop him first._

 _Abeke sat upon the boat looking out to the little island they call home. Uraza was still in dormant mode since she_ _ **HATES**_ _water. Rollan sighed so much she began to get a headache from his annoyingness._

" _Rollan, what the Squirrels?!" she screamed at him. "Are you trying to annoy the crap out of me?!"_

" _Yeah, pretty much," he smirked. "Anyway, are we there yet?"_

" _Yes, we're getting close." she answered with an annoyed smile._

" _How about now?!" he grinned, evilly._

" _Rollan just shut the heck up!" Abeke yelled. "Now I really do see why Meilin calls you bird brain."_

" _Hey, well, I do deserve that one." Rollan chuckled._

 _Abeke tried to ignore his annoyingness for as long as she could. She wished that Meilin were here to give him a big slap over the head for her and Conor to try and fail at helping him back to his feet. She thought of Conor some more. Once they got back and the others as well, she was finally going to tell him how she really feels about him. She just wished he were here now so she could get it over with because, at the same time, it felt a little embarrassing. Today she was going to tell him how she felt. Today she wanted him to know that she loved him. Today… she'll probably go crawl in a hole in die in it after._


	2. Chapter 2

Conor, Meilin, and Takoda hit a wall as they were trying to get back to the surface. It glowed a reddish orange colour that looked like fire. Meilin touched it as it as it started speaking. They jumped back in fear, but soon realized they were okay.

"Hello, young warriors." it stated. "Do you wish to seek your future?"

"We would like to know if we will be able to get out of here." Takoda answered.

"Ah, yes, you will find your way out soon, but anyway, I have something extremely important to tell you so listen up." the wall exclaimed. "I know the way to end the war."

"What, that can't be possible, it just started… kind of." Meilin blinked.

"But it is, my dear." the wall sneered. "You see, you must find the legendary power of the Dragon Flame and give it to the tree as a healing potion and only then can you save your world from harms reach."

"What else?" Conor asked.

"Well, my boy, a girl your age holds the power now and you'll find that she's very close to you." it spat. "I find that only you can take this magic from her, young summoner of Briggan."

Conor and Takoda looked to Meilin with their eyes widened. She shook her head as if to say it wasn't her. They looked back at the wall again.

"Anything else?" Takoda questioned.

"Zerif has already started looking for her." it blurred out. "You must hurry before it's too late, make sure you tell the other Greencloaks as well."

"What, come on guys we must find a way out of these tunnels," Meilin exclaimed. "Conor, let Briggan out and let him sniff around to see if he can find a way out for us as well."

"Okay." Conor let Briggan out of passive state. "Come, Takoda, we must help Meilin find a tunnel for us to get above surface."

"Conor?" the wall asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"One last thing, make sure you use a knife and listen to your leopard friend." the wall advised.

"What?" he questioned. "Why?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." the wall froze.

"Conor, come on, I think Briggan found a way out." Takoda yelled to him.

"Okay, I'm coming." Conor shouted back to them.

Conor began wondering,

"What did that wall mean by when it said I was the only one that could take the girls power. Why did want me to use a knife for something? And especially, why did it need me to listen to Abeke."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I just realized, it's been an entire year since I really found this website. You know you guys have had a really big impact on me! I actually thought I was the only one who did this stuff. To really know that there is more of you out there that love this stuff too makes me feel very mushy inside. It was right here that I found my home with you guys! I even remember the first story I read. It was 7 min in heaven that Sparky wrote! Just a few shoutouts and then I'll begin. Sparky, thank you for convincing me to write here. Future Ghost, love your Coneke work and the fact on how bad you beat on Shane, that made me laugh!Evergreendusk, although I don't ship Shaneke, your work some of the best there has ever been! And I'll give more throughout the updates, Squirrels promise!**

Abeke and Rollan both landed safely on the shore of Greenhaven to find some unexpected weirdness going on. Why in the world was there a whole bunch of carvings that said "Zerif Rules!" on the trees, absolutely everywhere. Hopefully, this was just a prank set up by some of the younger Greencloaks or did Rollan do it before they left. Abeke looked at him with an annoyed look.

"What?" he smiled. "I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"Sure you did." she sassed him. "I bet that when Meilin or Ovlan or even Lishay sees this mess, they're going to teach you a lesson."

Just then a swoop of red came by and hit Abeke straight in the middle of her face. She snarled and looked towards its way.

"Look what the cat dragged in." that pesky Redcloak smirked. "Nice um… decorations you got here…"

"Will you just leave us alone!" Abeke yelled at him.

"What's wrong, you haven't seemed very happy lately, Abeke." he remarked.

"He's got a point." Rollan grinned.

"H… how do you know my name?" Abeke asked, with a scared tone in her voice.

"Oh, we use to be good friends you and I." the Redcloak answered. "Let's just leave it at that."

"Why does your voice sound… Oh My Stars!" Abeke exclaimed.

"What?" Rollan questioned.

"Oh nothing, other than I know exactly who this Redcloak is." she smirked, wickedly.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" Rollan snarled.

"Because, I want to wait for the others." Abeke smiled back.

"Speaking of them is that Briggan over there, or have I gone crazy" Rollan eyed a wolf nearby.

Abeke looked at the wolf and noticed its blue eyes and thought, "Conor!". Abeke, Rollan and the Redcloak all ran over to him as the others came up behind them and looked as dirty as ever. Rollan and Abeke turned around and hugged them as tight as they could even if that meant breaking their bones. They all smiled and laughed when finally being reunited for so long. Meilin, Conor, and Takoda looked around a little and noticed what happened to Greenhaven.

"Rollan?" they all questioned in unison.

"I didn't do it!" he exclaimed.

"I think something really did happen here guys." Abeke eyed them. "We should probably get inside and get you three cleaned up while Rollan and I talk to our Redcloak 'friend' over here."

They all walked to the gates of Greenhaven to find many guards standing by. They didn't seem like any of the guards Greenhaven usually had and the next thing they all knew… they were all captured the one and only Zerif.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kathelf, you make me laugh, sometimes way too much. Sometimes late at night when I read your stories, I have to bite my blanket so my parents don't hear me! Miaaaaa.5, no matter what people say about your stories, I still think they make sense and they're awesome! I was the same way when I started, just keep pushing yourself and you get even better than you are now. Roger1119, Violin two for life! Heheheh, I love your work too much as well. Stop trying to kill me by making me laugh too hard or make me cry by reading Escape the Night!**

* * *

I am the Squirrel! Let's just swoop right into Chapter 4. Let's do this!

"Oh, why did I have the feeling this was going to happen." Abeke sighed.

"Well, it does happen to the best of us." Conor tried to lighten her mode.

It didn't work, though. Nothing could lighten her mode. Not even the boy she loved and if he said no to her about being together, it would make everything worse. It was like she had fallen into a state of depression. It was like she had started to die inside. Maybe it was for the best that Zerif took over her body and…

"Nope!" Abeke exclaimed to herself. "Don't start thinking like that, all of Erdas needs you… the tree needs you."

Abeke flicked a wave of Fire magic around but made sure that nobody saw it and in effort to hide it she did it in her cloak. Meilin started at her in wonder.

"Abeke, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Um… absolutely nothing." Abeke lied. "Just don't worry about it."

Before the Four Fallen and Takoda knew it, they were standing right in front of Zerif who smiled with evilness all in his expression. He pulled the girl's forward and looked into their eyes. The others looked extremely scared but furious at him.

"So, tell me, which one of you has the Dragon Flame?" he asked, well yelled at them.

"Neither of us!" Abeke shouted back. "And if you wanted it, look elsewhere."

"You're so stubborn, you know that Abeke." he placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Take that back…" she started.

"Take your hand off her… NOW!" Conor growled at him.

"Oh yes, the boys why I might add…" Zerif walked back to them. "Conor, why now do you start standing up for the others?"

"Because he's our leader," Meilin smirked.

"Oh my, little brains of the group would like to speak." Zerif laughed.

"Just shut up and don't talk to her that way!" Rollan glared at him.

"Ah, yes, Rollan, I thought you were only here with the others to cause trouble for the others." Zerif flicked him. "I guess you are meant for something else after all."

"Okay just stop this, Zerif, you're falling into the same hole I fell into a little while back." the Redcloak spoke up.

"Since I don't know Takoda well, I can skip him and move on to something more interesting." Zerif smiled, wickedly.

"Hey!" Takoda exclaimed.

"Anyways, you fine Redcloak or should I say… Shane." he took off the Redcloak's mask.

The others gasped as Abeke did a small happy dance since she was correct about the Redcloak this whole time.

"Shane, you should really come back to this side, join me in finding the Dragon Flame and taking over Erdas." Zerif looked at him.

"No, I've changed, and nothing will ever make me go back to the way I use to be." Shane scolded at him.

"Whatever, and last, but not least…" Zerif paused.

"You already did me." Abeke rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm doing you again." he came to her face and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're hiding the Dragon Flame, Abeke, show me your powers, now."

"For the last time I don't have them and if I did, I wouldn't even be with the Greencloaks," Abeke growled at him. "Besides you got four others you forgot."

The Four Fallen's Spirit Animals came out of passive state and started to glow. The others looked at them and gasped as Abeke smirked at Zerif. The next thing they all knew was that four other humans stood in the animals places.

"I swear, Zerif you are so naive," Uraza smirked.

The other three came up to him and stood by Uraza. They each still had a couple animal features left. Uraza had her tail and ears left and same for Briggan. Jhi had her ears and nails left and Essix had her eyes and wings on her back. Each wore something simple. Uraza, Jhi, and Essix wore simple dresses with flats while Briggan wore a long-sleeved shirt, pants, and boots with glasses. They all looked at Zerif with stern faces. All of the sudden water was poured onto Zerif's head.

"Ugh… as I see it Uraza, you have the legendary power of Whispering Waves." Zerif sighed. "It may be legendary, but it isn't the right one."

"Zerif, it's obvious none of us have it, so just let it go." Briggan wrapped his arm around Uraza as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"If that's so then, guards take them to the dungeons," Zerif yelled.

The guards grabbed them and lead them all to the dungeons and separated them. Shane, Takoda, Meilin, Rollan, Jhi, and Essix in a big cage. Abeke, Conor, Briggan, and Uraza in a smaller one. They hung the keys on a wall at the front door so that nobody could reach them.

"Ugh... " Abeke banged the back of her head against the wall and slid down to the ground. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong, Abeke?" Conor slid down next to her.

"I've just been so stressed lately." she sighed.

"What over?" he asked.

"I… Conor, I have something to tell you." she grinned a little at him.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Uraza and Briggan turned into animals and flashed back into passive state.

"Abeke?" Conor cautiously put his arm around her.

"Conor, I think… I think I'm in love with you." Abeke faced him as his face turned extremely red.

"Abeke, I love you too." he leaned in and touched her lips with his.


	5. Chapter 5

**MoonWolf Dunei, I love the way you imagine things and put them together! I wish I had your imagination. My mind is still a bit blank and I have to get more ideas! RunFastFly, also you were one of the first authors I read from. I loved the diaries you wrote for each of the four fallen, now do Conor's! Albinokitens300,Coneke shippers for life! Start updating again please, I miss you!**

Uraza and Briggan flashed back out of passive state and turned back into human beings. Uraza smiled and hugged Abeke to death as soon as she looked at her.

"Yes, I knew you could do it!" Uraza exclaimed.

Abeke smiled at her spirit animal/friend. Then her chest began to glow. She turned away from everyone so none could see. She smiled as a little charm appeared. It was shaped like a heart and was right above her chest. It then disappeared.

"Yes, my charmix!" Abeke whispered to herself. "Uraza?"

"What?" she came to Abeke. "Your charmix!"

Abeke covered her mouth as soon as she said that. She got starts from the boys and her friends in the cell across from them. Conor looked at her with a questioning eye. Briggan was trying to get them to be quiet about it. He came up to Uraza and kissed her to make her be quiet about it.

"What's a charmix?" Meilin came to the front of the other cell.

"Uh… it's a… um." she paused.

"A type of messaging Abeke and I use because we're um… crazy, I guess." Uraza pulled away from Briggan.

"What does it mean then?" Rollan yelled.

"Um, my… hair, yeah, my hair is…" Abeke looked to Uraza.

"Uh, turning blue." Uraza smiled eye twitching.

"Abeke, your hair isn't turning blue." Conor took her face into his hands and examined her.

"Well then, good." she smiled at him as her legs began to cripple and fall at his warm touch.

He caught her and Shane rolled his eyes. Conor lowered Abeke to the ground and sat with her. He smiled and looked into her eyes. She pulled his head forward and kissed him, lightly. As soon as she pulled back his face hardened.

"Abeke, I know you're hiding something, I hope you know you can tell me anything." he stood up and looked down at her.

"Guys, for the last time I'm not hiding anything, so just let it go." Abeke looked at him then to the others.

"No, I can't help, but think you're hiding something." Conor frowned and knelt down again. "Please, tell me."

"Okay… I'm a really great singer!" Abeke did random jazz hands.

Uraza and Briggan did it behind her as well and smiled at him. Conor smirked and placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Nice try, but that's not it and apparently Uraza and Briggan have something to do with it too." he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Okay, he's a lot smarter than we thought," Briggan whispered to Uraza.

"It's probably because you're his spirit animal," Uraza muttered back.

"Yeah, you're probably right." he smiled and kissed her.

"Oh for crying out loud, Abeke, tell us!" Takoda yelled at her. "Stop trying to hide it, this won't get you anywhere."

"Ugh… NO!" Abeke shouted.

"So you are hiding something," Conor smirked at her.

"Just stop!" Abeke banged her head against the wall. "Ouch!"

"Okay, stop hitting your head against the wall, you could give yourself a concussion." Conor rubbed the part of her head that hit the wall.

"Maybe you should tell them, Abeke." Uraza sighed.

"Uraza?" Abeke gasped. "You know what fine, I tell them… if you do it with me."

"You know what, I don't care." Uraza pulled Abeke up. "Ready?"

"Yep." Abeke breathed.

"Magic Winx Charmix!" they both shouted in unison.

"Charmix" by Kate Kelly

It's the power of Charmix, your magical light.

It's the power of Charmix and you will shine bright.

Spread your wings and fly, light it up the sky.

It's easy if you try!

It's the power of Charmix, your magical light.

It's the power of Charmix, will lead you through the

night.

Spread your wings and fly, light it up the sky.

It's easy if you try!

Charmix.!

"Abeke, fairy of the Dragon Flame!"

This is magic now and we do anything.

Now your powers of fairies, (magic you use and control.)

You will be a star, Come fly with the Winx!

It's the power of Charmix, your magical light.

It's the power of Charmix and you will shine bright.

Spread your wings and fly, light it up the sky.

It's easy if you try!

Charmix.!

"Uraza, fairy of Whispering Waves!"

As the sparkles and magic disappeared, Abeke and Uraza reappeared but looked completely different. Abeke wore a red top and a red skirt that was ripped a little on the side. There was an orange dot that had a metal heart charm around it. She had red boots and a fuzzy heart side purse. Her wings were small and light orange with a little bit of yellow. The best part was her hair was now firered and a lot longer with a small yellow crown on top of her head. Uraza wore a green and blue top with a piece of fabric going diagonally to the side of her skirt that was also green and blue. She had a little charm that was on her chest that was shaped like a water lily with a purple side purse that matched. She wore green and white boots. Her wings to were small, but blue and white. Her hair was black and wavy with light blue highlights.

"Well, now you know." Abeke sighed and lowered her head.

Conor lifted her head and kissed her. She hugged his extremely tight and cried softly into his chest.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" he asked.

"Because, you guys will have to take all of this away and kill me." she cried a little harder. "It's what happens when you take a fairy's powers away."

"Hey, I don't think we need to take all of it." Conor lifted her head and wiped her tears away. "We won't take all of it, I promise."

She smiled a bit. Briggan and Uraza each put a hand on her shoulder. She really did have the Greencloaks on her side. She leaned in and kissed Conor. He kissed her back and pulled her into a tight hug. When they let go he placed his hands on her waist and she put hers around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**MegaPeter *cough* Sparky *cough*, Update that story again, please! You left me at a good cliffhanger! Trunswicked, I miss you! Come back! update all of your stories! That is a must! Hilzey, please be a writer someday, please! You would make such a great one! It's like you've already written two books! I was also wondering, are you guys having a hard time seeing reviews?**

Abeke shrugged everyone off of her and looked around a little. Rollan and Meilin looked extremely shocked. Shane smiled a bit. He hadn't really been talking to them. She wondered how the others were doing over there with him. She came to the edge of their cell and looked over at a wall. She saw a pair of keys hanging from a hook. She smirked.

"I'm assuming those are the keys to the locks on these cells." she looked to Conor.

"I believe you're right." he walked over to her. "Do you know any levitation spells?"

"Weren't we taught those last year, Uraza?" Abeke asked her.

"Uh, don't ask me, I don't pay attention to them," Uraza smirked.

"Of course, you don't." Abeke smacked her forehead. "Alright, let's see how much I can remember."

Abeke began to glow an orange-red color and said a few enchantments and then pulled back like she was trying to pull on something. She pulled back really hard but found it stressful to keep going. She stopped and panted a little.

"Okay, that was just plain weird." she kept panting. "Uraza, do you think you could try?"

"Sure." she pulled forward.

Uraza tried and still couldn't get it. The keys were basically stuck on that hook. Uraza jumped back.

"Those things are as stuck as a fairy pet in a cage when they tried to destroy your sisters closet," Uraza commented.

"I'm surprised she never zapped them with her electrotechnology thing although I don't think I had ever seen her so mad." Abeke giggled. "You know maybe we could try combining our powers with the Charmix."

"Nope!" Uraza exclaimed. "Not a good idea."

"Why not, it could work." Briggan smiled.

"Fine." she sighed.

"Charmix convergence!" they both exclaimed in unison.

A blast of fire and water went towards the keys. They both pulled and pulled. Soon the keys broke free and came flying at them. It hit Abeke straight in the chest and she screeched a little. Abeke fell back as Conor caught her in his reassuring arms. They both smiled as he steadied her on the ground. Abeke went to the lock and unlocked the lock. The four of them were no free and could get to the others. They got them out and the four fallen hugged in being reunited.

"Oh, Uraza, we should undo the magic just in case." Abeke untransformed. "I really wish my hair was red all the time."

"I wish my hair would have blue highlights all the time too." Uraza also untransformed.

"Come on, we should get out of here before the guards come," Meilin exclaimed.

Conor grabbed Abeke's hand and led her down a hallway with others right behind. The ran until they found a door. They opened it and went in. They found a bunch of weird things. A lot of it had to do with what Zerif wanted. Abeke gulped a little and leaned into Conor some more. She was so scared and if they all found out what this was all for, they would start the process right now. Conor held onto her and looked into her eyes. All he could see was fear.

"I assuming by the look on your face this is how we have to get it?" Conor asked.

Abeke nodded and tried to hide in his embrace. She began to shake some more. He stroked her head some to get her to calm down a little. He began to whisper things to her.

"It's alright, it will all be over soon, I promise." he coaxed.

She believed him, a little. They all looked at her and smiled a bit. They backed away out of the room and closed the door behind them to try and find another way out. Soon it was just Abeke and Conor plus the dragon flame.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holo, everyone, it's me, Shelby... I just so went all simply nailogical on you guys. She's a nail polish expert... kind of... Go check her out on youtube. Sparky-heheheheheheheheheheheh Nope! I don't need one because I watch too much Dan and Phil to know that I shouldn't do it! Also sorry for not updating again we lost wifi and I'm at the beach so yeah.**

Meilin, Rollan, Takoda, Shane, and the four fallen's spirit animals ran down the hallway. They came to a stop as soon as they heard a voice. It was Zerif. They began to back away when Zerif turned his head and caught a glimpse of Uraza's tail.

"Great, they escaped." he sighed. "Guards, seize them."

They ran down another hallway when they stopped in front of another door. They went inside and closed the door making sure no one could get in. They then saw something. Shane's eyes widened as he heard more doors being opened.

"Um, guys, we have company." he exclaimed.

"Don't you think we know that Bird Brain!" Meilin yelled. "Wait, sorry, you're not Rollan, I'll come up with another one for you later."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, trying to escape I see..." Zerif smirked. "There's no escaping me, young warrior's."

Uraza growled,

"That's what you think, Magic Winx!"

Magic Winx/ We Girls are the Winx (Just beginning)

We girls are the Winx

Energy creatin' our magic powers

We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix

We're the new ones we're the Winx

Uraza, now back in transformation, started the fight, by aiming a bullet of water at Zerif's chest. He dodged it and called his guards. They attacked the others and they all began to fight. Rollan and Meilin were back to back, Jhi and Essix, Shane and Takoda, and Uraza fought side by side with Briggan. Zerif took out his trusty sword. Briggan grabbed one from the wall. Uraza made one out of morfix. (Morfix is a type of substance Aisha from Winx Club uses to create things with and to use as glue, Season 2 Episode 3). She swung it at him as he flipped back. Meilin and Rollan together had already taken out most of the guards. Meilin stabbed one as Rollan kicked another. Shane and Takoda as well had taken out a lot of them as well. Uraza flew up and went behind him.

"That wasn't such a good idea, Uraza." he threw his sword at Briggan.

It almost hit him, but Uraza flew as fast as she could to get in front of it. There was a window that the sun shined through. It glared off the sword as she flew in front of it. The beam did enough damage to permanently blind her. The sword hit her straight in the side and she gasped falling to the ground. Briggan caught her just before she fell on her face. Zerif smiled. Shane came in front of them and fought with Zerif to give them some time.

"Go, get her to Conor and Abeke, fast, we'll keep them distracted." he told them.

"Briggan, I can't... my side and my sight..." she coughed.

"I know, my love, you'll be alright, I promise." he held her hand up to his chest. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"No, but it still hurts, but like Shane said, we need to get to Conor and Abeke." she jolted a little when his and pressed to her side.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." he moved his hand away from her side.

Briggan stood up and ran out of the room. He ran down the hall and found the door that led them straight to their friends.

(Time Skip)

Abeke sat upon a table in the room watching Conor walk back and forth. He stopped and ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

"Abeke, I seriously don't know how to get the Dragon Flame out of you." he exclaimed.

"Um, not to get you off topic, but what ever happened to that spiral on your arm?" Abeke asked.

"Oh, it's still there and... wait the knife." he pulled out his pocket knife. "Abeke, I think I know a way to get this thing out of me."

"You're going to cut it out!" she yelled. "Are you crazy?!"

"Yep." he answered.

Conor slit his arm and the spiral disappeared then forming a tiny thing on the floor. He covered it with a cup to make sure it wouldn't escape. He looked back to his arm and wrapped it with a wrap he found in the room. He came back to Abeke who was now as tall as him when sitting on the table.

"I've got an idea." he smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Remember, when we were told about that one room that we weren't suppose to go to in the castle because it kept a special power?"

"Yes..." she answered.

"This is that room and if I'm correct, one of the Euran Legends that tells us about the magical rock that can take any power, should be here." he began to look around.

"You're going to use that!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah." he bent down. "And here it is."

Conor walked back over to Abeke with the rock in his hand. Her eyes widened in terror. She seemed a little scared.

"Abeke, don't be scared." he placed a hand on her back. "Just lay down and it will all be over soon."

Abeke laid down as Conor placed the rock over her heart. He held it there for a little as it started to glow a fire color. Abeke gasped a little in fear and pain. Conor then took it off of her and she began to pant. She sat up with his help.

"See it wasn't that bad." Conor smiled as he rubbed her back.

"Maybe...for...you, but now... I'm a... little... weak..." she breathed. "I'll be... okay... though."

Just then Briggan busted in with Uraza in his arms. She didn't look to well. Her face was turning pale and she had a gash on her side. Something must have happened to them.

"Briggs, what's wrong?" Conor asked.

"Uraza... blocked me... from getting... hit with a... sword and a flash of... light... blinded her." Briggan panted.

Abeke hopped off the table as Briggan put Uraza on it. Abeke looked at the gash on her side. Uraza's eyes fluttered open. They seemed a little glossy.

"Abeke?" she asked.

"Yes... Uraza?" Abeke breathed.

"Conor, you already took the dragon flame from, did you?" she tried to spot out Conor. "Wherever you are."

"What, Uraza... did you... sacrifice yourself... for Briggan's... life?" Abeke eyed her.

"Yes, why?" she clenched her fist.

Abeke's mouth flew open. The two boys looked at her.

"Uraza repeat after me... Magic Winx Enchantix!"

"Um okay... magic winx enchantix..." she stated. "What the?!"

Enchantix song (Next Transformation)

Enchantix

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Enchantix

Magical powder

Maximum power

Enchantix, powers upon me

Powerful, magical

Wonderful, dimension

Powerful, Enchantix

Incredible vision

Incredible power, Winx

Enchantix

"Uraza, fairy of Whispering Waves." she cried out.

Uraza, now an enchantix fairy, looked beautiful. Her hair now in a bunch of long little braids. A crown was draped across her forehead. She wore a top without sleeves that had little stands of blue string hanging down from it. Her skirt was the same. She had green barefoot shoes with orange, shimmery gloves that almost went up to her shoulders. Her wings were big. They were green, white, and blue. One problem, she still had the huge gash on her side and she was still blind. As soon as the transformation was over, Uraza was back on her feet. She toppled over and was caught by Briggan and Conor. They set her back up on the table.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Briggan smiled.

"Thanks." she laid down. "Well, hopefully, I still can't see."

"Alright, what are we going to do about this gash on her side?" Conor asked.

"Um, maybe we could stitch it..." Briggan looked at it.

He touched it a little as she jolted. He pulled back but touched it again. It didn't seem too bad, but if they didn't do anything soon then it could get bad.

"Nope!" Abeke and Uraza exclaimed in unison.

"Uraza, at this point, it's really the only thing we can do." Briggan bent down and kissed her head. "Now just relax and..."

"Wait!" Abeke exclaimed. "You should have fairy dust, from what I remember reading, it should help with these types of things and who knows, it might even bring your vision back."

Uraza sat up as Briggan moved back a little. She felt around herself and found something. A necklace none of them had seen before was around her neck.

"I think this is it." she smiled, unclipping the bottle from her neck. "Alright, here I go."


End file.
